Greatest Journey
by Sarge Tomzilla
Summary: The Ninth Age of Reclamation is over. The Covenant, along with its member state of the Alliance serving Humanity, have become a part of Citadel space. A special operations soldier, Shepard, will find herself thrust forward into an epic race against time.
1. Dawn of a New Age

**Disclaimer:**

**The following is the start of a collaboration between this author and Elessar Nett, an attempt to blend two entertaining and deep universes. We, the authors, do not own any of the characters, settings, or entities involved in any way. They are the property of the brilliant developers at both BioWare and Bungie Studios. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Divine Wind, 1st Fleet of Vengeance**

**En-route to outer rim colony**

**Local Date 2557 CE, 9th Age of Reclamation**

"Arbiter, we are preparing to exit jump. We should have the advantage of surprise on the heathen fleet."

"Have all ships be prepared to fire upon exit, Shipmaster. We shall burn this infection that eats away at our… Covenant."

"Yes, Arbiter."

Shipmaster Aswe 'Rasadee bowed, before backing away from the Arbiter. Although he did not show it, he was wary of any Arbiter sent. The Hierarchs only created the Arbiter's for suicidal missions, meant to redeem the individual in question. To 'Rasadee, this did not bode well for his fleet. Especially given the goals of the fleet.

Walking towards the station of one of his subordinates, 'Rasadee glanced at the information spreading out on-screen of their objective: a human world referred to by that species as "Shanxi". 'Rasadee had never understood human nomenclature, or even asked of its significance. But its salvation was now in his hands. Rather, those of the Arbiter the Hierarchs had placed over him. He read over early reports from the colony. Some artifact had been discovered, and the foolish humans had acted irrationally, sending ships through some sort of slip-space device before receiving confirmation from the High Council. It was unsure what had happened, but foreign ships had returned, and laid siege. Such actions against a client of the mighty Covenant would not be taken lightly.

"Shipmaster, we are exiting now."

"Fire on my mark." The words came not from 'Rasadee, but of the Arbiter still at the center of the bridge. 'Rasadee could do nothing but nod his head in agreement.

"All ships, use point-lasers on target sensors and weapon ports, then fire at will. Burn their hides."

* * *

**Shanxi**

"Follow them and keep up the fire, move!"

Vyrnix kneeled before firing off another burst at the retreating humans. They had been defeated, their leader had surrendered: yet the species still refused to give up. It struck him as a fatalistic idiocy too common among the newly discovered species. The same idiocy they displayed while breaking a core galactic rule: the activation of dormant Mass Relays is forbidden. This particular group had been looting food storages when Vyrnix's patrol had discovered them.

One of the retreating humans suddenly fell, screaming. His, or her as Vyrnix couldn't tell the difference from his view, comrades didn't pause to help, continuing their retreat. The human, screaming something in its incomprehensible language, reached for what appeared to be a small gun at the side of its waist and fired several rounds at Vyrnix. His shields shimmered slightly, but didn't fall, allowing Vyrnix to fire a burst into the human, killing it.

The dead human's last moments had allowed the rest of its comrades to escape. Vyrnix knew they wouldn't last for long. Most of those still resisting were starving, or running out of supplies to continue resisting. Vyrnix approached the corpse, as it could be identified later, and lead to a retaliatory bombardment of the area the Human was from. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a small glimpse of movement. Hefting his rifle to his shoulder and turning, he discovered…nothing. His mandibles quivered slightly, a sign of confusion. Attributing it to the rush of recent combat, he continued to walk towards the corpse.

A sudden flash of blue light and a crackle of energy were the only warnings Vyrnix got. The weapon, sword-like in appearance, tore into the turian. He dropped before he could even see his attacker. The rest of Vyrnix's squad opened fire on the seemingly empty air, as the sword tore into Vyrnix. An energy shield shimmered, and a creature, one definitely not belonging to any human, appeared.

Before they could even press the attack, the air filled with the sound of crackling energy. The squad had no chance to react as more of the sword-like weapons appeared from thin air, and began to lay waste to the squad. The ambush was over in seconds.

One by one, the sangheili warriors decloaked, energy swords still in hand, a concentrated beam of light in contrast to their black armor. A stealth corvette had exited slip-space a few days prior to the arrival of the main flight, dropping off several special operations squads to assist the human forces that still remaining groundside. Now, with the fleet engaging the enemy above, they were beginning their strikes. Several ambushes like theirs were being executed across Shanxi. The liberation was beginning.

Vyrnix, still alive but only barely, attempted to reach for his dropped rifle. He was stopped as a clawed-hand grabbed his throat and lifted him up. His life fading quickly, his vision was filled with a shark-like face, four heavily-fanged mandibles curling in a growl. The creature proclaimed something in its language before running Vyrnix through with it's sword again. Had Vyrnix known the language of the sangheili, he would have heard, "Your destruction is the will of the Gods. And we are their instruments."

* * *

'Rasadee stared in amazement as the remaining foreign vessels burned or attempted to retreat. With almost a minimal loss of life, this Arbiter had essentially saved the human colony. The Arbiter was quiet amid the roars of celebration from the crew, seeming lost in thought. All that needed left was a mop-up of the remaining enemy forces groundside, and they could declare victory. As if thinking the same thing, the Arbiter turned and headed for a anti-grav elevator near the control center.

"Arbiter?" 'Rasadee called out, confused as to why the Arbiter would not join in the celebration. This was a massive victory, one that would go down in the annals of legend.

"You know the rules, Shipmaster. Each Arbiter dies, as every one before Him. I will lead our forces groundside to victory, at least until my death."

'Rasadee nodded his head, knowing the fate that each Arbiter was doomed to. However, one question lingered, before he would lose the ability to ask it forever.

"If it is not to rash of me, what was your crime?"

The Arbiter looked at 'Rasadee for a few moments, before showing a sly grin.

"Me? I'm an Innie."

'Rasadee stared downward, his four mandibles slack in confusion, as the much smaller Arbiter entered the elevator, and disappeared from view. He would never in his life understand human nomenclature and their reasoning for such names, and the Arbiter had failed to enlighten him and what exactly an 'Innie' was.

* * *

The anti-grav elevator allowed the Arbiter to descend into the bowels of the _Divine Wind_, flagship of the 1st Fleet of Vengeance. A unique name for a unique mission-role. Never before in the history of the Covenant had there been an attack on a world or client that followed the Path. There were, of course, the Sangheili-San Shyuum War that began the Covenant, the occasional unggoy rebellion, but never something like this. Never before had a hostile, unknown species besieged and conquered a world that belonged to the Covenant. And thus, along with the assembled fleet, the mission required a special, unique Arbiter.

The Arbiter. The title was perhaps the most offense they could give to the current Arbiter. He wasn't a split-chin freak like the usual Arbiter's the Hierarchs sent on the most needed of missions. Joseph Winters, the Arbiter, knew where his loyalties lay, even if most of the rest of his species didn't. Those who so loyally followed the Hierarchs and their promises of 'Great Journeys'. They should have been born an unggoy. Not a red-blooded human.

Winters' views, of course, weren't readily accepted by his species, even less so by their government, and the Covenant that government obeyed. It hadn't been easy getting the supplies necessary, and even worse when the Systems Alliance had decided to finally crush the Insurrections. Innies, as they were derogatively called. An irony, that they wanted out of the Systems Alliance, out of the Covenant, and to forge a new path for humanity.

Winters' had been out-manned, out-gunned. And yet he still nearly pulled it off. He had sent ship after ship to a fiery grave, the only fate a traitor to their species should deserve. The _Liberty_ had been the finest ship he had ever had the grace to be upon or command. Though dwarfed in size and power by the _Divine Wind_, he knew it would have always been a better ship. Until the _Liberty_, during the battle that crushed his dreams of human independence, was rammed by the _SSV Yorktown_, a damned frigate. He would have fought to the last bullet, but fate let him be knocked unconscious during the ramming, allowing the true traitors to humanity capture him. He'd heard that the C.O aboard the _Yorktown_, Keyes, had been decorated highly for her actions. Nothing more than another traitor in his book.

The Systems Alliance had sentenced him to death for treason. If anyone deserved the sentence, it was them. Then there was the terror of Shanxi. A new, alien, hostile species attacking, of all things, a human colony. Rather than executed, he had been brought to, of all places, High Charity. The center, the capital, of the Covenant. And he, an Innie, was brought before the Hierarchs. The three most powerful individuals of the Covenant. If he had had a weapon on him, he would have killed all three on the spot. But in shackles, he was their guest. And they gave him their offer.

And so here he was, the Arbiter. Leading a species he hated, in order to save his own. The Hierarchs had played their little game right. A human Arbiter to save a human colony. Winters' had no love for the Covenant or Systems Alliance. But humanity was to be protected, at all costs. And so, he would die in the defense of humanity, not the Covenant. Finally reaching his temporary personal quarters, he began suiting up into the specialized armor provided by him. It seemed to be the standard equipped to humans, but decorated in the ancient style of the sangheili. He would have preferred a pre-Covenant design, but he had been left out in the matter.

A new Age would begin shortly. Marked by the defeat of the hostiles at Shanxi, and by his own death fighting against these invaders, the Ninth Age of Reclamation would end. Good riddance, in his opinion. Maybe the new Age would see the independence of humanity, maybe not. Such things can never be predicted. He may be guiding the creation of a new Age…but he would not live to see it.

* * *

**Turian Hierarchy Command Center, Palaven**

Clean, orderly, sterile. The proper descriptors for any turian's office. Even more so for the General. Datapads filed neatly, nary a sign of disorder, the foulest idea to any turian. Reports came in and out, in a fashionable order. The one about the dormant Mass Relay had given him some headache, as that whole affair was something messy, something so un-turian. It should have been easy, stop some dumb-headed minor race from potentially setting forth a new plague across the galaxy. Had such a thing occurred, his office would have most likely become cluttered with all sorts of urgent requests from the other Citadel species, sitreps from field commanders. Such a mess that should be avoided. So, the fleet sent would merely stop the new race from activating a Mass Relay, and take punitive actions.

However, apart from one report mentioning the arrival of possible reinforcements for the minor race, all communications from the fleet had stopped. So very odd, so very non-turian. Another fleet was being readied to survey the area, and ascertain what exactly had happened. The commander of the first fleet would be punished for such disorderly conduct when eventually discovered. The General's thoughts on this were interrupted by an adjutant of his arriving.

"Sir, you have a transmission from the Citadel, high priority."

The General had not been expecting such a transmission. It was out of routine, sudden, and he was wary of it. However, there was not much that could be done. "Yes, I will take it in here, dismissed."

After his adjutant had left, the General turned towards three holoprojectors, which glowed and eventually showed the forms of an asari, a salarian, and a turian. The Councilors, the symbol of unity between the three Citadel races, the most powerful individuals in the galaxy.

"Councilors, I am honored by your presence."

The salarian spoke first, casually dismissing the General with, "We shall dispense with formalities later, General. We have much to discuss, urgently."

The General's mandibles quivered slightly, the only break in a façade that showed his current wariness. A sudden transmission from the Council, the urgentness in the salarian Councilor's voice. What could possibly be next?

The turian Councilor spoke next: "You are aware of a turian fleet in the vicinity of Relay 314?"

"Yes, Councilor. There was a minor incident involving the Relay, however, it has been taken care of."

The asari Councilor finally spoke, 'her' voice filled with ice. "Indeed, General? Then perhaps you can explain this report from one of our Spectres…"


	2. Sword of the Prophets

**DISCLAIMER: We, the authors, do not own any of the characters, settings, or entities involved in any way. They are the property of the brilliant developers at both BioWare and Bungie Studios. Enjoy.**

**High Charity**

**2583**

"Well… what about Shepard?"

* * *

**Torfan**

**2578**

A single Phantom broke from the ranks of the massive fleet in orbit, hurtling towards a moon with the name of Torfan. Thousands of others had been descending upon Torfan's surface, but this particular phantom was different. Inside, among the rows of sangheili, unggoy, and humans, a figure in armor, the N7 insignia clearly visible, prowled.

"When you joined the Covenant, you swore an oath!"

"Each according to our station, none without exception." The response came from every single being in the dropship, honed through training and battle.

The phantom, shaking slightly in turbulence from entering the atmosphere of Torfan, passed several CCS-Class Battlecruisers, busy blasting away at the surface. The Council was strict on forbidding the military doctrine of the Covenant: glassing. However, the Covenant knew enough to only partially glass the planet. Just burn enough to leave a message visible from orbit. A warning, showing the consequences of trifling with their power. Any ship that passed Torfan from now on would know the might of the Covenant. The human in N7 passed several sangheili clad in black, their mandibles curling to show their eagerness for the battle to come.

"On the blood of your ancestors, on the blood of your offspring, you swore to uphold our Covenant!"

"Even to our dying breath!

The human now passed unggoy readying their plasma pistols and fixing their methane tanks to prepare for the battle ahead, as other humans nodded in respect. The phantom was now nearing a city, about to fall and be wiped clean.

"Those who would assail our Covenant are heathens, worthy of neither pity nor mercy. They dare to attack, then hide behind their borders!"

"We shall grind them into dust!"

Piercing emerald eyes shone out from the human's visor, continuing to stalk through the ranks. Anyone who would stand in the human's path would be frozen in fear if they saw her gaze, determined to do a job no matter the cost. She approached the entrance to the cockpit of the Phantom, before turning around surveying her warriors. Every single one would be more than willing to give their lives for her. This was not only from the loyalty the Covenant demanded to its officers and superiors, but also from the respect of many a campaign against a savage enemy. She had earned her rank through blood and iron. Lieutenant Commander Vera Shepard.

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!"

The din of roars and yells of excitement was enough to drown out the hum of the Phantom's thrusters. With a savage grin, Shepard turned to enter the cockpit. She knew her troops well. When they went into combat, blood pumping and feeling damn near invincible, she could probably conquer an entire system with just them. However, her loyalty lay to the Covenant. Luckily, the Covenant had much need of her services. Walking up behind the pilot's seat and reading over his shoulder of the readouts, she questioned, "What's the ETA."

"Longer than we expected-"

The pilot was cut-off as Shepard harshly toned, "The reason for that being?"

"There's an anti-air emplacement blocking our air transport in this sector, we're being advised to detour-"

"Why is it still there? This sector should have been cleared." Shepard wanted answers, quick and fast. She had no need for extra details that only got between her and her objective.

"The local commander, Kyle, deemed it unnecessary to take casualties when they could bypass-"

Cutting the pilot off again, Shepard simply stated, "Land there.""I'm sorry, Commander? His orders were to-""Do I look like Kyle? Land there. The objective is to clear all batarian and pirate hold-outs in this sector. We don't accomplish that by doing a half-assed job."

"Yes, commander. ETA in five minutes."

* * *

There is a very good reason unggoy are used as cannon-fodder and common foot soldiers in the Covenant military. Unggoy can replace their numbers quite easily, so there is never a short supply of them. But the most important reason is one of deception. In combat, you won't expect something that is small and has a shrill voice to put up much of a fight. While unggoy may individually be cowardly or brave, large numbers of them are a force to be reckoned with, even if one doesn't realize it at first.

When the building's security system detected an intrusion on the ground-floor, the batarian defenders didn't even bother putting up a resistance at first. They let all the traps take out what could, and manned the defenses further in. When the first unggoy was spotted, the batarians let rip into the being, killing it before it could even fire back. Normally they would have heard the shrill cries of horrified companions of the unggoy, most likely retreating, and gloated about the cowardly beings. Something was off however.

There was complete silence. That should have been the first clue to this not being some regular patrol trying to breach their defenses while the rest of the city fell. The next clue was fatal. Over a dozen unggoy rushed around the corner straight at the batarian defenses, plasma grenades armed in hand and already being flung at the batarians. They returned fire, but it was already too late.

The explosions ripped through the makeshift defenses the batarians had set up, leaving them too shocked to fire. Before they could recover, the final part of Shepard's plan came into being. Following the unggoy, the mixed team of sangheili and humans stormed forward, firing an assorted mix of plasma volleys and standard Alliance projectile-based automatic fire.

The few batarian defenders that had survived the first assault were already falling back to the control room of the building. If that fell, the anti-air guns that were hampering the Covenant's progress in that sector would fall silent, and one of the last defenses the city had would be gone.

The barricade the batarians erected at the room's entrance lasted…a few minutes. Had the batarians encountered a regular unit of the Covenant's invading forces, they might have performed better. But a special operations unit, pre-selected for courage under fire, loyalty, and being led by one of the Alliance's N7 veterans? The batarians never stood a chance.

Overall, Shepard was pleased. Casualties had been light, and she ensured her forces left not one batarian alive. In her book, they deserved nothing less. Mindoir, Elysium, countless other colonies, both human and unggoy, all either attacked or razed by batarians who showed their victims no mercy. That they were allowed a relatively honorable death on the battlefield, not dying from abuse at an angry master's hand or being cut-down for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, was almost more than Shepard was willing to give them.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. These scum aren't even worthy opponents." The statement came from Shepard's 2IC for this op, a hulking brute of a sangheili called Zhur 'Morramee, standing by a dead batarian and studying its weapon. "Garbage, not even good as a trophy. I'd prefer those antiques you humans insist on using than this piece of junk."

"There's a difference between our 'antiques' and their's, Zhur. Ours can still kill them." Shepard gave a sly grin.

"Yes, of course. If we're done here, we need to move on. The faster we're off this damned pirate hive, the better. And we're I in the position to, I'd have some words with this Commander Kyle who was running things here. The entire operation stinks of being mishandled."

"You may not be in the position to, but I am, and I share those thoughts. I'm sure I can persuade him to change his battle plan. Everyone ready to move out?"

"Of course Commander, they are awaiting the order.""Good, let's go."

* * *

Peering over the unggoy working the side-turret of the Phantom, Shepard got a good look at the single city that held most of Torfan's population. A good portion of that population had evacuated, or attempted to evacuate, before the Covenant and Alliance descended upon the long-time pirate base. Ever since the failed Skyllian Blitz, it had been inevitable. Scores of human, unggoy, and kig-yar colonies being attacked, plundered, razed: it was just a matter of time before the entire Covenant struck back in a show of force to the rest of the galaxy. They had bested the turians at Shanxi, gaining them entrance to the Citadel. However, many thought the Covenant could easily fracture if enough pressure was applied, and its species then would be ripe for the picking. The Covenant intended Torfan as a message: if one attacks the Covenant, one will be utterly crushed.

Smoke and fire raged in sections of the city that had seen heavy combat. Beneath them, Shepard could spot groups of soldiers clearing out buildings of any resistance remaining. The newest arsenal that the Alliance had to offer, the M35 Makos, were rumbling through the streets as well, their 155mm cannon being put to use to get rid of rather well dug in defenders. The entire scene reminded Shepard of vids shown in school, detailing the end of the European Unification War that had raged for most of the 20th Century. Five hundred years later, and it was still vividly remembered: the Covenant hoped to achieve the same for Torfan.

Shepard's com-unit buzzed to life, and the pilot's voice entered her helmet. "We're approaching the forward command center, I've notified them of your arrival."

"Good, drop me off. This shouldn't take too long, just provide support for whatever ground forces you see fit."

The Phantom slowly descended towards a small opening where several prefab walls set up the temporary groundside command center of the assault on the final batarian positions on Torfan. Shepard walked towards the center of the Phantom, and waited for the anti-gravity well to activate. A familiar humming came to life, the floor beneath her slid away, and she was slowly lowered to the ground. The gravity-well deactivated once she landed, and the Phantom's thrusters sent it flying towards a sight of some pesky batarian resistance.

Finding Commander Kyle wasn't too hard. He was busy studying a situation map of the entire vicinity, from the CCS-Class battle cruisers glassing their message into the soil of Torfan to the city center. Real-time reports simulated troop movements across the map, all of which were converging on the city center. Kyle barely even glanced up at Shepard as she approached. "Shepard. I'm guessing Fleet isn't particularly happy with the situation down here to send someone of your… expertise."

"Sir, we both know exactly why I'm here. The situation needs to be resolved, immediately." Colder words couldn't have been said from a Virtual Intelligence. Shepard knew the human marines doing the main fighting were taking a hard beating. Most of the batarians on Torfan were of the scum of the galaxy type, and were more willing to die taking down several beings they saw as little more than animals rather than retreat or surrender. Shepard knew that the entire operation was a bad idea, and that they should have just blasted the damned rock from orbit and be done with it. But the Covenant had to play by inter-species rules, even if the batarians didn't. So here she was, having to tell a good soldier in a bad place bad news.

"You don't think I know that, Lieutenant Commander?" Kyle spat out the rank as a reminder that he had more power in the conversation. Shepard had read his files before heading groundside. A good soldier being pushed to the limits. "The men and women down here are doing their damnedest to take this gods forsaken place, they are bleeding and dying to do their job, while the brass up in orbit give their demands to move faster. So, what do you have? Some magic little device that will make the batarians up and change their mind and start loving humans, unggoy, so on and so on?"

Shepard let the rant wash past her, admitting mentally that if she was in his position, she would be venting as well. Instead of letting his anger get the best of her, she strode towards the map and stabbed a finger towards a point of interest in the city center. "This is another one of those bunkers they've been using all over Torfan, yes? One that we intercepted all of their transmissions going to and from?" Shepard didn't let Kyle speak before continuing, "We send my team there and let us do what we do best. Leadership, communications hub, we take it out, that severely hampers batarian defenses. They'd have no choice but to give up. That ends this now, and we can all get off this rock and go home."

Kyle surveyed what she'd pointed out. Rubbing his chin, he countered her idea. "The defenses in that area would rip you apart before you even get close. What do you plan on do, hoping they aren't going to notice a strike team tearing apart the most valuable objective they have?"

"That's why I'll need a diversion." Shepard accessed the battle map, adding in the planned operation. Kyle could only give a cold glare as Shepard's plan of action revealed itself.

"You want me to throw almost everything I have available against them? That's your idea of a diversion? I hope to the gods that you don't become an admiral." Kyle's cold demeanor broke into a sigh though. "Let me guess: Fleet already approved this plan."

Shepard nodded. Kyle may be the superior officer on the ground, but Shepard had backers in the form of impatient Fleet brass that could easily overrule Kyle. The argument had been won before she had even arrived. Kyle glanced over the proposed plan again, shaking his head. Pushing himself away from it, he walked towards Shepard, drawing himself to full height in an attempt at what Shepard guessed was intimidation. "I want one thing clear, Lieutenant Commander. Every single man and woman, every single one of them, who die because of your 'diversion', who die because someone on a ship miles away from the actual battle wants to look impressive to the Hierarchs: their blood is on your hands. And that blood will be on your hands a thousand times more if you're scheme doesn't pull off. Do I make myself clear."

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

In the time it had taken for Kyle's forces to prepare for what was hopefully going to be a final blitz, Shepard had returned to the Phantom, taking up a spot next to an unggoy side-gunner. From her view, almost everything in the city was visible. She could tell exactly when the fighting at the city-center started, but the pilot decided to point out the obvious over her com-unit. "Looks like the fighting's started, Commander.""Thanks for your awe-inspiring grasp of the obvious. Take us in. Fast."

The Phantom's thrusters thundered as it rocketed towards the bunker at the city-center. Shepard got a good look at the 'diversion' she had set up, as several Makos and Wraiths were attempting to blast their way forward. Small-arms fire spread wildly, filling almost every street, alley-way, any space big enough for two soldiers to fire at each other in. The Phantom started to shake turbulently as anti-air measures tried to bring it down. The pilot knew a few tricks, and it hadn't been hit, yet. The bunker came into sight, just another one of many low-level buildings. Most of it was underground, to protect it from any raids. That wouldn't help today. Although its blast-doors had been closed, in an attempt to seal it, several high-arching shots of plasma, most likely from those Wraiths attempting to move forward, slammed against the doors, forcing them open. Shepard quickly opened her com-unit, "There's our opening, take us down, now!"

The Phantom, still attempting to dodge anti-air fire, quickly descended, its doors opening and grav-lift coming to life to get as many soldiers out in a short time. Unggoy, sangheili, and humans piled out, Shepard in the lead, charging towards the bunker. Dodging automated fire, Shepard barely looked up as the Phantom attempted to escape, before several rockets slammed into the craft, exploding in a bright display of fireworks. There was no time to feel remorse. There was one job that needed to be done. "Go, go, go!"

* * *

**High Charity**

**2583**

"Well, what about Shepard. She's spaceborn, her parents are both officers in the Alliance, done joint tours with mixed fleets. Spent most of her life aboard starships: human, sangheili, even some jiralhanae."

"She got most of her unit killed on Torfan."

"She got the job done. We've all read the reports. Had they not taken that command center, the fight would have been longer and even bloodier than it was already."

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

"It's the only person who can."

"Alright. I'll make the call."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews last go around. I know a lot of you want answers: what about the Halo Array? Why is Humanity in the Covenant? Why is this in the 26th Century rather than the 22nd Century. A lot of these will be revealed over time, and, to quote Bungie, you'll find your answers "Soon". For those of you wondering why this suddenly fast-forwarded to the beginning of the main storyline and not the negotiations between the Covenant and the Citadel species, that is being covered in another fanfic that should be released "Soon" by my co-author, Elessar Nett. And for those of you angry that I apparently skipped on a major battle scene, trust me, you'll find out what happens over the course of this fanfic. Well, hope you enjoyed, and keep on reading.**


End file.
